1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a frameless glass door clamp, and more particularly to a frameless glass door clamp that is safe for people and can be manufactured easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 9, a conventional frameless glass door clamp in accordance with the prior art is mounted on an edge or at a corner of a frameless glass door (50) so the frameless glass door (50) can be connected pivotally to a doorframe, a handle can be attached to the frameless glass door (50), or a lock can be mounted on the frameless glass door (50).
The conventional frameless glass door clamp comprises a clamping member (80), a base cover (90) and a cap cover (70).
The clamping member (80) is mounted on an edge of the frameless glass door (50) and comprises a base (81) and a cap (82).
The base (81) has an inner face, an inner longitudinal edge, an outer longitudinal edge, an inner transverse edge, an outer transverse edge, two bosses (811), two detents (812) and a clamping recess (813). The bosses (811) are formed on and protrude from the inner longitudinal edge of the base (81). The detents (812) are defined in the outer longitudinal edge of the base (81). The clamping recess (813) is formed in the inner face of the base (81) along the inner longitudinal edge and the inner transverse edge, may be formed also along the outer transverse edge corresponds to and holds a notch in a frameless glass door (50).
The cap (82) corresponds to and is fastened on the base (81) and has at least one bolt (83), an inner longitudinal edge, an outer longitudinal edge, two bosses (821) and two detents (822). The bosses (821) are formed on and protrude from the inner longitudinal edge of the cap (82). The detents (822) are defined in the outer longitudinal edge of the cap (82). The at least one bolt (83) extends through the cap (82) and screws into the base (81) to attach the cap (82) to the base (81).
The base cover (90) is mounted on the base (81) and has a panel (91), an inner longitudinal flange (92), an outer longitudinal flange (93) and multiple edges. The panel (91) of the base cover (90) corresponds to the base (81) and has an inner longitudinal side and an outer longitudinal side. The inner longitudinal flange (92) of the base cover (90) is formed on and protrudes perpendicular in from the inner longitudinal side of the panel (91) and has an inner surface and two detents (94). The detents (94) are defined in the inner surface of the inner longitudinal flange (93) and correspond respectively to and engage the bosses (811) on the inner longitudinal edge of the base (81). The outer longitudinal flange (93) of the base cover (90) is formed on and protrudes perpendicular in from the outer longitudinal side of the panel (91) and has an inner surface and two bosses (95). The bosses (95) are formed on and protrude in from the inner surface of the outer longitudinal flange (93), correspond respectively to and engage the detents (812) in the outer longitudinal edge of the base (81) to hold the base cover (90) on the base (81) when the bosses (811) on the inner longitudinal edge of the base (81) engage the detents (94) on the inner longitudinal flange (92). The edges of the base cover (90) are right-angled.
The cap cover (70) is mounted on the cap (82) and has a panel (71), an inner longitudinal flange (72), an outer longitudinal flange (73) and multiple edges. The panel (71) of the cap cover (70) corresponds to the cap (82) and has an inner longitudinal side and an outer longitudinal side. The inner longitudinal flange (72) of the cap cover (70) is formed on and protrudes perpendicular from the inner longitudinal side of the panel (71) and has an inner surface and two detents (74). The detents (74) are defined through the inner surface of the inner longitudinal flange (72) and correspond respectively to and engage the bosses (821) on the inner longitudinal edge of the cap (82). The outer longitudinal flange (73) of the cap cover (70) is formed on and protrudes perpendicular in from the outer longitudinal side of the panel (71) and has an inner surface and two bosses (75). The bosses (75) are formed on and protrude in from the inner surface of the outer longitudinal flange (73), correspond respectively to and engage the detents (822) in the outer longitudinal edge of the clamping cover (82). The edges of the cap cover (70) are right-angled.
Although the conventional clamp can be mounted on a corner or an edge of the frameless glass door (50), the conventional clamp has the following disadvantages.
1. The edges of the base cover (90) and the cap cover (70) are right-angled and may damage objects or injure people.
2. The base cover (90) and the cap cover (70) of the conventional clamp are manufactured commonly by stamping. Forming the right-angled edges of the base cover (90) and the cap cover (70) requires a large stamping force and may be impractical or require additional fabrication processes such as welding adjacent edges. In addition, dies for stamping the right-angled edges and corners may break or be damaged easily because of the large stamping force.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a frameless glass door clamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.